


a good reason to come home

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Super Soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my promised underrated chaeyoung ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Momo hates working late, but it's worth it if she's coming home to Chaeyoung.





	a good reason to come home

**Author's Note:**

> i promised y'all a domestic mochaeng and y'all are getting a domestic mochaeng
> 
> this is not proofread at all so i apologize for any mistakes!

Momo huffs exhaustedly as she trudges her way up the stairs to her apartment. Working on choreography for the next up-and-coming k-pop idols went much longer than expected, leaving every muscle in Momo’s body aching to just fall into her bed. Naturally, the elevator had to be out the one day she didn’t _want_ to take the stairs, and now she’s using every last bit of effort in her body to climb four flights of stairs.

She misses her lock four times, her mind barely functioning enough to get the key into the lock to open her damn door. Opening the door, she throws her bag against the closet (she’ll pick it up in the morning) and her mind is focused only on getting her body into bed when Momo notices she’s not alone in her apartment.

Multiple empty mugs litter her living room table, she can see them over the couch, but she knows for a fact she did not put them there. Her mind much more awake than it had been a moment before, Momo tip toes towards the couch, fist clenched in case she might have to fight for her life. Reaching the piece of furniture she takes a risk to peek over the side, and her whole body seems to sigh in relief when she sees what’s waiting for her.

Chaeyoung is passed out on the comfy piece of furniture, mouth open slightly as small puffs of breath leave her lips. She’s curled so far into herself that she barely takes up half of the couch, and Momo can’t help the way her heart expands in her chest at the sight. Smiling softly, she rounds the couch to kneel down beside her girlfriend, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead to coerce the girl awake.

Momo almost audibly coos at how cute Chaeyoung is as her eyes flutter open ever so slightly, a smile stretching onto her lips when she registers Momo in front of her. “Hi,” she mutters quietly, stretching her arms over her head so that her stomach peeks out slightly from the bottom of her shirt, and Momo can’t help how her smile grows on her face.

“Hi baby,” she smiles, bringing a hand up to trace her thumb across Chaeyoung’s cheek, the smaller girl leaning contentedly into the touch. “Why are you asleep on the couch, and surrounded by cups of coffee at that?”

“Oh, that,” Chaeyoung buries her face into the couch cushion, trying to hide her embarrassed blush from her girlfriend. Momo just moves her hand to Chaeyoung’s hair, carding her fingers through long brown locks until Chaeyoung finally turns to look at her, eyes wide and innocent and pout plastered onto her lips. Momo knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that whatever comes out of her girlfriend’s lips when she looks like this will bring her to her knees.

“I was trying to wait for you to get home so I could surprise you,” Chaeyoung mumbles with a pout on her face, and Momo, for the first time in her life, hates dancing because it had kept her away from Chaeyoung for so long. The Japanese girl frowns, instead of voicing her thoughts, pressing another tender kiss to Chaeyoung’s forehead.

“I’m sorry I took so long, beautiful,” Momo mutters against her skin, and Chaeyoung shakes her head adamantly at her words.

“Don’t apologize, I know you’re doing what you love,” Chaeyoung smiles up at Momo, and the taller girl cannot possibly take it anymore as she leans down and captures Chaeyoung’s lips with her own. She hums in satisfaction when one of Chaeyoung’s hands makes its way into her hair, holding her close as they kiss slowly, deeply, passionately.

“Come on, lets go to bed,” Momo mutters as she pecks Chaeyoung’s lips one last time. Chaeyoung smiles and nods, but shrieks loudly when Momo picks her up bridal style in her arms. Her shriek turns into giggles as Momo spins them around a few times, being sure to lean down and kiss her girlfriend once more before leading them into her bedroom.

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung mutters against the column of her neck when they’re finally laying in bed, their legs tangled lazily as the shorter girl lays nearly completely on top of Momo. The older girl doesn’t mind, rather prefers it this way, holding Chaeyoung in her arms as though protecting her from everything in this world.

“What for?” Momo asks quietly, her voice blending in with the sounds of the fan in the corner and the soft music playing from Chaeyoung’s phone. Chaeyoung, for the most part, just snuggles impossibly closer to Momo, not a single part of their bodies not touching, while Momo’s fingers play contentedly with the ends of Chaeyoung’s hair.

“For taking care of me,” Chaeyoung yawns, sleep finally catching up to her as the words pass her lips, and her breathing evens out against Momo’s skin as she falls into unconsciousness once again.

“I’ll always take care of you, love,” Momo hums into the night air with a smile on her face. And she means her words, too. No matter how exhausted or drained she is, she would always take care of Chaeyoung.


End file.
